


The Lonely writer

by mystery18blue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery18blue/pseuds/mystery18blue
Summary: Eui is a fantasy writer who is challenged by her best friend to write a romantic story. Eui who never had any romantic experience decides to download a dating app to get some inspiration, but she accidentally gets a weird chat app that looked bugged at first, but she soon finds herself in a sticky situation with an organization called the RFA. Would she continue her pursue of romantic experience with RFA's members or would she get in way over her head?





	1. Is this beginning of a horror movie?

“hi Eui, did you ever use a dating app before?” A professional-looking woman asked her odd-looking companion.  
“No. Meeting up with a stranger alone sounds like the beginning of a horror movie to me.” Eui could understand the appeal of it. Meeting new people with the possibility of romance sounded exhilarating, however, it was still a bit risky.  
“you don’t have to meet them right away. It just chatting and maybe harmless flirting.” The women responded passionately.  
“ …. I don’t want to emotionally invest in someone I never meet, and they turn out to be some sort of serial killer or a cult recruiter.” Her life was precious, and she wasn’t taking any chance. “Although that would make a good story. Imagine two stranger meeting through a dating app. He is the leader of a cult looking for an innocent woman to corrupt and she is naively looking for romance.” As a writer, Eui couldn’t help but think about all the negative scenarios regarding online dating.

  
Yon sighed in defeat. She was used to Eui’s pessimistic nature. Her friend was an eccentric young woman who lived inside her own head. Eui had only one goal in life and that is to write memorable stories. She wanted her book to live on long after her death. She wanted her tales to be engraved in the mind of her readers. In Yon’s opinion, it was such a farfetched dream.

  
“You are a hopeless case. Anyway, what did you think about scriptwriting? Getting famous actors and actress to play your story on the stage would be one step in spreading your stories.”

Yon was a rather successful literary agent who helped writers all over Seoul. Eui was one of her recent clients. The two of them surprisingly hit it off despite the clashed personality. Yon was a serious woman, but she was a hopeless romantic at heart. Eui, on the other hand, was a carefree individual, who surprisingly very hard-working, writer. Both women shared the same work ethics and they also loved written word even if it was in varying degree. Yon loved her job and the ability to help the writer with their public relationship was a great joy for her. She wasn’t blessed as a writer. Her writing was mediocre at best. She could never create such vivid stories like Eui, however, she wasn’t discouraged. Her talents laid elsewhere. She was a social butterfly by nature. She could sweet talk even the harshest of people. Eui always said that she would make a great villain.

“ Oh yes, I want that. Seeing my creation come alive on stage would be a breath-taking experience.” Eui could barely hold the excitement in her voice. She was a big fan of theatre and dramas. She was vice president of her high school drama club and acting was another passion of hers.

“ I knew you would like that so I spoke with a couple of people and got you a job to write a play in a local theatre. If the director likes it, you might get a chance to write a tv drama…. Or even a cinematic movie. The possibilities are endless from my friend.” Yon took a swing of her sake to contain her excitement. Eui’s writing had a lot of potential and Yon wanted to be the one to unleash this potential on the entire world.

  
“ Oh Yon, your villain persona is slipping,” Eui commented with a teasing smirk. Yon was frighteningly ambitious women. They always joked that she would conquer the entire world with that ambition of hers.

“ I am not a villain. I am more of the poor overworked village girl character.”

  
“ No, you are that villain material.”  
“ Euiiii, you are cruel. I am an innocent maiden.” Yon objected dramatically.  
“ Yeah yeah, that aside. I need to go sign up for new courses at the campus.” Eui set aside her drink and spread a few application papers.  
“ Oh, the dropout is getting back to school.” Yon teased as she examined the applications.  
“ Not really. I just want to brush on a couple of things.” She had not the intention of continuing her college degree.  
“literature critique, acting and psychology courses?... That is interesting chooses.” The first she could understand, but the last two were odd.  
“ Acting is more of a hobby. The course is mostly practical so I thought it would fun like a drama club. As for psychology, I wanted to study a few things for my next novel and the input of an actual professor would be good.”  
“Wait a minute, you are going to course to just for that.” Who is their right mind would spend so much time and money to attend courses where simple research would do just as well.  
“ Research is tedious.”  
“ And attending class isn’t?!”  
“ I got to meet new people and it is a ton of fun to observe them as reference for my work.”  
“ You fool, you the only person who would see it that way.” Normally people want to meet new people to socialised not as a research subject. “ This is why you can never get a boyfriend.”  
“ Romantic relationships are just a hassle. I suppose it might be helpful for my work to experience such a thing, but I don’t plan writing romance anytime soon.” The market is already saturated with enough trashy rom-com.  
Yon sighed in defeat. There was no use arguing with Eui. She was stubborn as a bull when it came to her work. “ Fine... I give up.” Despite her defeated tone, Yon’s smirk said otherwise.  
“ Your romantic side plot your last story was bland, but I suppose with your evasions of romance it is understandable your writing would suffer for it.”  
Despite seeing the trap, Eui fall for it hook, line and sinker. “ it didn’t. It was a decent romance plot that ended realistically.”  
“ Who wants realism in a fantasy story? Where the excitement?! The drama? The anguish? The romance that should tag on the reader’s heartstring is gone.” Yon exclaimed dramatically with exaggerated hand motions.  
Eui scowled. There nothing a perfectionist like her loathed more than criticism to her final work. Usually, she would argue back about her writing, however this time she didn’t. Her lack of experience and avoidance to the romance genre left a huge hole in her repertoire as a writer. “ I don’t want to write a trashy romance.”  
“ then at least write an interesting one, oh so great writer. “ Yon teased adding fuel to the already burning fire inside Eui.  
“Fine. I will write a short romantic story that would make quivers with delight.”  
“ Oh, what a bold claim?! Can the inexperienced virgin write a decent romance?” Yon couldn’t contain her smugness.  
Eui flashed red. What has she done now? Taking her bait so easily. Yon was truly a ruthless villainess.

The next day Eui started at her laptop with despair. How is she supposed to write a romantic story? She had a few days but most of them would be considered bland or cookie-cutter plots. What kind of romance that would make Yon eat her own words?  
In that hopeless situation, a stupid idea popped up int her head. Maybe she should try one of those dating apps? She might get a feel of what people consider romance. She searched thought the app store for something to catch her attention and downloaded.  
“ That is a weird chat interface.” Was it a bug? What were all these green words in the background?  
**Unknown has entered the chatroom**  
**Unknown:** _… Hello…?_  
**Eui:**_?_  
Seriously what is up with that chat. Should she answer? Well, what harm could a simple chat do? Her overly active imagination could come up with a few gruesome scenarios. She shook her head and responded.  
**Eui:** _Who are you?_  
**Unknown**: _I am sure you re surprised_  
**Unknown:**_ it’s not every day you get a text from a stranger._  
Does a telemarketer count? Because she got those quite often.  
**Unknown:** _I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at a subway station, but all it had was this messenger app._  
**Unknown**: _I want to find the owner but I don’t see any contact info or call records…_

  
Then shouldn’t you just hand it to the police to deal with it?

  
**Unknown:**_ I ‘ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…_  
**Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.

  
Now things are starting to get fishy. Should just ignore it and delete the app.

  
**Unknown:** _ I’d like to go there myself, but I am abroad…._

  
Okay, that opened a whole line of questions. Did he accidentally take the phone with him abroad or did he find it abroad and the address is Korean? The whole thing felt like a scam. Oh, they were waiting for a response. What should she say? They still haven’t answered her question at all.

  
**Eui:**_ First… who are you?_  
**Unknown:**_ me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself._  
**Unknown:** _I’m just… a student studying abroad. I am Korean._  
**Unknown:** _I could tell you my name but it doesn’t matter._  
**Unknown:** _You wouldn’t find me of search engines ^ ^;_  
**Unknown:** _but, anyway…._  
**Unknown:** _Can you help me find the owner of this phone?_  
**Unknown:** _I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favour like this_  
**Unknown:**_ but still…._  
**Unknown:**_ I’d appreciate it if you could help_

  
Now things were getting a little creepy. She would understand if they didn’t want to share their private information, she was a private person herself, however, they were her asking to go a certain address they should share some information to get her to trust them. And why wasn’t he calling his acquaintance, friends or family for help? It would much easier to send someone they know to check it out for them.

  
**Eui:**_ Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office._  
**Unknown:** _Well…. Normal people won’t be able to understand..._  
**Unknown:** _To be honest, I have a religion._  
**Unknown:**_ My religion says that you must not miss any good opportunity to do good, no matter how small._  
**Unknown:** _Well, some say that it’s just being nosy_  
**Unknown:** _but I am not like normal people_  
**Unknown:** _But I am not like normal people_  
**Unknown:** _I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be….._  
**Unknown:** _It’s a safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around_  
**Unknown**:_ I know the area. It’s developed_.  
**Unknown:** _Please?_

  
_ That is it. That person has a screw loose or something. The police could do their good dead even better than she could. She still doesn’t know why they are asking this from a stranger. Don’t they know someone in Korea? Nothing about that situation was normal and that person was a total weirdo._

  
**Eui :** _No, You ‘re creepy._  
**Unknown:**_ Creepy?...^^;_  
** Unknown:** _I am not a creep._  
_ Would a creep admit being one? She should end this chat with that creep._

  
** Unknown:** _Haven’t you ever heard of saying you get a treat if you listen to older men….?_

  
_ Okay, that went far enough. That saying was behind disturbing. Are they the older man in that situation? How would they know her age to apply such a weird saying?_

  
** Eui:**_ NO;_  
** Unknown:**_ sorry I was just kidding ^ ^;_  
_anyways…. I know I am asking too much. You might think I’m odd. I am a bit odd, to be honest._  
**Unknown:**_ But would you consider it? I am talking to you right now. Two completely different places… it’s a miracle we ‘ve connected. No one else responded to my messages. You’re the first one. I don’t know how we got connected…_  
** Unknown:**_ But maybe this was meant to be?_  
** Unknown:** _Photo attachment_  
** Unknown:**_ That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious…?_  
_ Eui stared at the picture he sent. Oh, he is cute was her first thought then she immediately demolished it. The whole situation was put her on edge. This could be a stock photo for all she knew. And what is up with a connected crap? It sounds like something straight out of a trash romcom._  
_ Unknown: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please, I’m begging you._

  
Was she being too pessimistic? Yun always said she always sees the negative side of things. He could just be an eccentric guy and she couldn't judge him when she is one herself. She could already hear Yun mocking her for not taking a chance. Eui was an adventurous person when it came to her writing, however, she never been taking a chance when came to romance. A failed project was fine, but her heart wasn't something she willing to share so lightly let alone with a stranger.

  
**Eui:** _Alright… I’m returning asap if something seems strange._

  
_ There is no harm in checking the place out. She could always delete the app not to go if he lied about the place is safe._

  
** Unknown:** _thank you_  
**Unknown:**_ then I will send you the address. Now how do you do that…_  
**Unknown:**_ Found it._  
**Unknown:**_ Address Attachment_

  
She hesitated to click the link. What if was a virus of some sort? Well, she might as well check it out. She clicked the link and lead her to a location on her map app. It wasn’t far-off from where she lived. It was a train stop away. She knew that area quite well. It was filled with high-class apartment with the best security in the town. He wasn’t joking when he said it was safe. Living in this place was crazy expensive. Now Considering that was that missing phone more valuable than she thought? Unknown said he could see much on it which she found crazy weird, but it might be encrypted or something? Was that the reason behind Unknown’s odd behaviour? Nah, she is giving that man too much credit. He probably just socially inept or something. Well, she had nothing better to do at the moment so she might as well check it out.  
Eui arrived at the apartment complex and stood in awe. The last time she saw a high-class building was when Yun took her to a meeting with one of her high profile clients. She entered the building and was surprised how easy she got in. She stood in front of the apartment staring at the High-tech password lock on the door.

  
**Unknown:** _ Are you there? ^^ see. Nothing strange._   
** Unknown:** _ Is there a password lock on the door?_

  
_ She broke out in cold sweat the moment she read the text. How did he know that? She calmed herself down. Most people nowadays had a password lock on their doors and it wouldn’t be strange for a high-class building to have it. She was just overthinking the situation too much._

  
** Eui: **_Yes._  
** Unknown**_: I will send you the digits. Try it._  
** Unknown:** _attachment Password_  
** Eui**_:… Shouldn’t I ring the doorbell first?_

  
_ Was he telling her to trespass on the place? Normally people wouldn’t tell you to enter a stranger’s place like that. She really should have deleted that app the moment things start getting weird._   
_ Unknown: Hmm, You’ re right!_

  
** Unknown:** _sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight. Then ring the doorbell._  
_ She scoffed. Thinking straight? That bastard hadn’t been thinking straight since the beginning of that conversation. She rang the doorbell and impatiently waited for a response. A minute later and no one come at the door._  
** Eui:** _I don’t think anyone’s inside…_  
** Unknown:** _Hmm, no choice then._  
** Unknown:**_ I guess the place is empty. Why don’t you press the code?_

  
Was he serious? If she entered the wrong code in such a place, she probably set an alarm. Did he want her to get arrested or something? She should head back. At that moment Eui’s curiosity rearing its ugly head. She went that far it would be a loss for her to turn back now.

  
**Eui**_: Uhm… okay. I will_  
** Unknown:** _Good_  
_ She carved entered the code and was surprised when the door opened. What should she do now?_

  
** Eui:** _The door is open_  
** Unknown:**_ Good. Why don’t you go inside?_  
That is bad. That is a bad idea her conscious kept repeating inside her head.

  
**Eui:** _ Can I just enter a stranger’s house?_   
_ She didn’t want to get arrested. It wouldn’t do well for her already questionable reputation._

  
** Unknown:** _You can just leave not. I’ll give you my info. If something happens. You can just show my messages. That will do._  
**Eui:**_ then… alright_

  
_ She could always show them the conversation and explain that some weirdo had their phone. She was also dying to know what would happen next. What is the worse that could happen?_  
_** Unknown**: Th…_  
_** Unknown:** …ank you_  
What is going on? The chat strange interface shifted and change to what looked like a normal group chat. Someone was complaining about failing their exams and then the discussion turned different between nepotism and requirement. Eui dumbly stared at chat until her name popped in the chat.

  
_** Jumin Han:** Eui….?_  
Was she a part of the chat? How? Then people in the chat started freaking out and saying, hacker. What are they talking about? Do they mean her? Well, she is more a trespasser than a hacker. She tried to get to her chat with Unknown, but it completely disappeared without a trace. This isn’t good. She silently observed the chat looking for any information about what happened. It appeared she accidentally connected to some private chat. How could she download a private app then? Wasn’t this just a regular dating/chatting app? Should she send something? What should she send?

  
** Eui:** _ Hello…_  
_ Words like IP and Rika’s apartment freaked her out. Did one of them just trace her location? That some hacker shit right here? Did they know she was trespassing?_

  
** Yoosung:** _Gah s So scared right now…_

  
_ Oh fuck you, she is one who is scared. She didn’t have a right to be after her stupid actions, but still, she wasn’t the one with a hacker on their side._

  
** Jaehee Kang:**_ I assume it was a break-in._  
Jaehee Kang_: Username “Eui” I recommend that you confess_

  
_ I_s it considered breaking in if you had the key? She continued to read the chat with a pattered breath. Was that Jumin Han threatening her? Shit that doesn’t sound too good. Then the conversation suddenly took a strange turn about that Zen person being an actor. Oh, that is interesting. No, it is not. Her life is a danger right now. Jumin Han response broke the casual atmosphere between them. 

  
_** Zen:** … Maybe one of my fans?_

  
Eui snorted at that assumption. It came completely out of nowhere and helped ease her tension a little. Wouldn’t that make her more of a stalker than a fan? Jumin Han response was more realistic about the situation. They all kept asking her to reveal herself, but she had just as much question as they did. Since she is a technique the one in wrong she decided to completely

  
** Eui:** _I am Eui. Who are you all and what is this place?_  
** 707:** _lol so awkward. I thought it was a computer talking._  
_ Well, excuse her for not being in the mood to chat. So what if her response was a little robotic. Try to act natural when you are in her situation then you can say awkward all you want._

  
** Zen:** _Hi, I’m Zen ( 24 years old), a Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet. It’s embarrassing._

  
What the hell? Was he serious? Eui chuckled. He introduced himself. Was he for real? He even included his age. Now she wanted to look him up and then to add to surprises he sent a picture. Oh well, with looks like that -of course-he want to show off. Was this truly his photo? His icon has the same person so it might be. The chat atmosphere becomes rather light-hearted for a while as the discussed Zen’s discard to his privacy. As a private person herself she couldn’t understand how can give such information freely. If he is truly a musical actor, maybe he was used to it. Oh, the event revealed his real name. So Zen was some sort of stage name?  
As infected by the introductory mood Zen set, Yoosung and to some extent 707 introduced themselves. Yoosung even sent a photo too. Oh, he looks like such a cute kid. The current mood eased her worries for a while. Then 707 came an introduced Jumin Han and Jaehee without their permission. They certainly wouldn’t like that.

  
** 707:**_ You have a better sense of who we are now, Eui?_  
Oh, he was addressing her. For a moment there she forgot she was a part of the conversion or more accurately the main topic. So a musical actor, a hacker, a college student, a corporation heir and his assistant. How can such mismatch people be together? They all were in their twenties so they were pretty young too.  
Another photo snapped her out of her thoughts. A quick read of the chat and she knew it was a photo of Jumin Han and his cat. What a cute Persian cat! Then the conversion turned weird again and Eui had to set down to catch her breath.

  
** Zen:** _True. Eui, how did you get in here?_  
_ ……………_  
** 707:**_ How did it get the apartment password?_

Now that a question that she could answer. How should she word this without sounding dumb? Th_e_ entire situation is just a testament to her recklessness and a sudden shot of idiocy.

  
**Eui:**_ I came here while chatting with a person called Unknown. Do you know him by any chance?_  
Did that sound casual enough? They didn’t need to know she followed a stranger’s instruction to an unknown address. 707 remarked that unknow might be a hacker. Well, why would a hacker bring her to this place?

  
_** 707:** Eui. So he told you the password for the door lock?_  
_** Eui:** Yes._  
Unknown told her that it was written in the phone’s notes, but the was probably a lie.

  
_** Jaehee Kang:** Where did you download this messenger app? Eui, you are quite strange as well_   
_ Well, that is an understatement. Those who know Eui would agree with her one hundred per cent and honestly, she couldn’t deny that she was a bit odd._

  
** Eui:** _Just got it @ app store._  
_ It was supposing to be a new dating app that just comes out. She thought it would be could it as a platform to actively research romance._

  
** Eui:** _What is this chat room for?_  
That question has been on her mind since they introduced themselves. From the response, they seem to want to discuss the situation with someone called V. Was he moderator of the chat? She thought it would be 707 since he is the hacker. The conversation turned back to her situation and her nerves returned with them.

  
** Jaehee Kang:** _I am always ready to call the police._  
Eui felt her heart drop to the floor at that sentence. Her future is hanging by a threat at the moment and she only had herself to blame. While she was panicking about the possibility of spending the night in jail, 707 gave something to panic about. Did he do a background check on her? Now she couldn't throw her phone outside of the window and make her great escape.

  
** Eui:** _Where did you get that info?!_  
**Zen:**_ He is a hacker. He probably saw your FB page already._  
_ What the fuck? That is illegal, isn’t it? Well, she had no right to say after intruding a stranger’s home without their permission._

  
** Jumin Han:** _What? It’s a girl._  
_ Why does he sound so surprised? And what is up with addressing her as it thing? Did he think she was a robot?_

  
_ Zen: Show me a photo_  
What? No, please don’t. Her privacy is out of the window with that one. 707’s coy refusal almost fried her nerves. Oh, he sends a photo of Jaehee. A new person joined the chat. It was the V person they all talked about earlier. The one who carried her fate in his hands.

  
_** Yoosung:** Tell us the address. I’ll go there…. I want to check who Eui is myself_  
He wanted to come here. Well, that probably wasn’t a bad idea. Meeting Yoosung didn’t put her an edge. He seemed like a kind and harmless kind of guy. The conversation continued with a massive information dump.  
Rika is most likely dead and Yoosung is Rika’s cousin.  
The Rika’s apartment doesn’t belong to Rika, but V. He and Rika were in a relationship, however, he doesn’t have access to the apartment.  
That place had classified information and she just waltzed right in. She is in more trouble than she initially thought_._

  
** V:** _Do not ask Eui about it and Eui please don’t reveal the address._  
She swallowed in her nerves and asked the question that has been haunting since the mentioned the word classified.  
**Eui:**_ What’s classified information?_  
_ ……._  
_** V:** Please don’t touch anything there. For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…. The alarm will ring._  
Oh shit, that is bad. The inside of the apartment has a bloody security system. She froze stiff at the revelation. Could she move inside? What other things we're attached to the alarm? Eui ignored the chat for a while as she tried to stay calm.

  
_** V:** if I am right. Eui being at her apartment right now... Rika must have wanted that._  
What? She quickly checked the chat log for clarification. They are assuming that Unknown was someone Rika trusted and he leads her here following Rika’s will? Why? She doesn’t know anyone named Rika. V’s words only added to her confusion. Seriously what is that guy saying? Continue Rika’s work? She was a stranger!

  
_** 707:** Eui must be going crazy with how things are going right now lol_  
That isn’t a laughing matter you bloody hacker. She is having a nervous breakdown at the moment.

  
** Eui:**_ I just come here to find the owner of the phone…. What is going on…_  
Do a good deed a day my ass. She should have stayed home and ordered some BBQ. Oh her curiosity and own stupidity ruined a good day of relaxation.  
_** 707:** You were phished lol_  
Can she kill 707 right now? He is getting on nerves with his constant lol. He is a shitty hacker who got hacked lol. She was close responding as such when he started explaining the situation.

  
** 707:** _Shouldn’t we…explain to Eui about Rika and RFA?_  
She wanted to tell him to shoved where the sun doesn't shine and she wasn’t interested in that Rika woman or their crappy organization, but she was curious about the source of all her troubles.

  
** Eui:** _Please explain_  
They explained things that she already gathered from the previous conversation and added some new information about the organization. Rika hosted parties for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage guest. So basically, she was doing charity parties? They confirmed her earlier assumption that Rika passed away.

  
_** V:** Everything that you have to do…. Will be linked with this app installed on your phone._  
_** Eui:** what do you mean?_  
Wait they seriously think she would continue that Rika’s work. She didn’t agree to this shit. What did she get herself into? The chat continued with them talking about the organization, Rika and themselves. She had no idea how to respond to this. They expect her to carry on that Rika work without objection or something. Is this V person right in the head? He seemed like a well-adjected guy so why ask for such unreasonable thing from a stranger. If she thought the situation was shady before now it was so much worse. She ignored the conversation for the most part until Jumin Han addressed her.  
**Jumin Han:**_ Eui, will you join RFA?_  
Could she even say no? She didn’t even get a chance to object. You accidentally have access to classified information; you work for us. She was a busy woman. She didn’t have time to work on something else.

  
** Eui:**_ I’m not interested._  
They tried to convince with Jaehee Kang taking the lead. It started nicely with her politely requesting her help. It made Eui feel slightly guilty for declining their invitation. She was thinking about agreeing when Jaehee’s words flipped to a more threatening tone.  
** Jaehee Kang:**_…. We could sue you for trespassing on Rika’s apartment and resolve everything. But I think it is right to give a choice of joining RFA and solve everything peacefully._  
As to add fuel to fire 707 continued with the threat. Now she hated the bastard even more.  
** 707:** _Ya, if we got to sue you, you won’t be able to use this chat record as evidence. We can delete everything lol. We’ll delete everything and just save what helps ^ ^_  
_ That fucker could burn in hell for all she cared. Wasn’t his fault she got access to the app? It is all because he is a shitty hacker that got hacked._

  
** Eui: **_WTF…_  
Y**oosung**_**:** Aren’t we ….. forcing her too much?_  
Yoosung, you are an angel. At least someone is reasonable in this chat.  
** Jaehee Kang:** _We will help her if she agrees and sues her if not. So we did give Eui a choice._  
_ What type of choice is that? Work for us or go to jail? She doubted they were going to even pay her. This is slavery. T_hey continued chatting and the bastard 707 registered her information without her permission.  
She was surprised to see them all log out one after another. She should call Yun to fix this shit. Oh, then she would have to tell how she got here in the first place and receive her wrath. Was it worth to risk her life over something like that? She already in enough trouble as it is. A lawsuit wouldn’t do her any good and considering one of their members was cooperate, heir, it would be a nightmare straight out of a horror movie. She dug her own grave she might as well lay in it.


	2. Writer's troubles, changing genres

Eui returned home with a heavy mind. Last night's events laid heavily on her heart. Who would have thought that a simple app would lead her to get entangled with a

charity organization? Wouldn't some criminal organization or even a cult be more interesting and suitable plotline?

Her mind drifted to the members of that organization and her first impressions of them. She had a certain dislike toward Jaehee, Jumin and 707. They had every right

to be suspicious of her, but she didn't appreciate the threats. As a person who placed their personal freedom above all else, being forced to do a job was a surefire way

to get on her blacklist.

She took an immediate liking to Yoosung and Zen. As a college dropout, she understood Yoosung's need for escapism quite well and he also seems like such a good

kid. It was hard to dislike him. Zen, on the other hand, won her over the moment he said, musical actor. Storytelling was the main passion of hers, but acting

and musical theatre was a close second. He also was more welcoming of her presence which eased her troubled mind a few times during the chat. As for V, she wasn't

sure, he was weirdly welcoming and understanding. You would expect as the leader, he would be more worried about her breaking into their classified information,

however, he seemed more concerned for her. She smelled a mystery here.

It was early one afternoon while she was reviewing her work when she noticed her phone beeping. She opened up to discover a few chat rooms that she missed and

the current one that was ongoing. She was reluctant to join the chats but her curiosity won her over. Most of the members chatted about the past and their excitement

for a new party. The current chat only had Zen online.

( 1st day – 15:00 – Zen reminisces about the old)

Eui : Zen, Hi

She decided Zen was a safe person to talk to if she wanted to start chatting with RFA members.

Zen: Hey, Eui.

Zen: I just finished my rehearsal and came home.

Zen: I just took a shower. Finally, I can breathe.

Zen: I didn't like today's weather.

Zen: It rains here…

Zen: We rehearsed in the basement today and it was so humid I thought I was going to die.

Zen: Headache…

Eui: sound like bad ventilation.

Eui: I stayed at home today so I was safe.

Eui: How is your headache now?

Zen: Lucky

Zen: I feel better after taking a shower.

Zen: I wish we could rehearse where there's good ventilation.

Zen: But I guess that's too good to be true.

Zen: Thanks for worrying.

Zen: I don't have a piece I'm working on, so I just focused on my vocals today.

Zen: I wish you could hear me sing.

Eui: I would like too.

Eui: I am definitely coming to one of your plays as soon as I can

Zen: I guess I'll have to practice extra hard.

Zen: I have to practice in the basement right now, but I hope I get to work on a new project soon and practice in proper rehearsal rooms.

Zen: The director says that he'd get a new project soon but…

Zen: To be honest, without the parties, my sponsors in the musical industry have left one by one.

Zen: It's already been a year and a half.

Zen: Since our last party.

Zen: Rika's party was packed with sponsors…

Zen: There were a lot of people from the art industry.

Eui: The party was that big?

She never had an interest in PR and mostly left all the publicity stuff to Yon so she never came across RFA before. It sounded like a big event.

Zen: Yes, it was…

Zen: To be honest, it was all thanks to Rika.

Zen: She was so good at dealing with people and talking.

Zen: I thought she was using some sort of magic.

Zen: I didn't really see that when we first met.

Zen: It's probably because of Rika's amazing convincing skills and V's fame that the parties were so influential.

Zen: Since everyone wanted to buy V's work.

Eui: Work?

Zen: Yeah. V's a photographer and he's really famous within the industry.

Zen: He refuses interviews and stays hidden, so he's not popular.

Zen: But V's photos… draw people in.

Zen: He doesn't usually sell his photographs, but at the parties, he made an exception, so more people came.

Zen: But…

Zen: I don't think I should go into detail about V…

Zen: He doesn't like other people talking about him.

Zen: He is quite secretive…

Zen: but he's really a good person.

Zen: I respect him a lot.

Zen: I'm going to grab some food now, MC.

Zen: Did you eat?

Eui: not yet

She was so engrossed in her thoughts t that she forgot all about lunch. Would a cup of noodles be good? She was kind of getting sick of eating pasta and ramen noodles every day.

ZEN: T_T

ZEN: Make sure you don't skip meals, okay?

ZEN: You get depressed and negative when you're hungry.

ZEN: Then I'll get going.

ZEN: Let's talk again.

ZEN: Oh, and also…

ZEN: This is a photo I took while I was practising.

Her phone rang interrupting her chat with Zen about V and his works.

" Yon? What's up?"

" What got you in a sour mood?"

" What nothing… I am just brainstorming for the next piece."

" No that isn't your I am working hard and I am stressed-tone. It is more of I fucked up and now I am paying for it-tone."

Eui almost choked on her own spit. Yon had no idea how accrete her words were. It almost made her think her manager is stalking her as if she wasn't paranoid enough with all that happened.

She let out a sigh and attempted to put her mediocre acting experience in use. "…. You see… I got that dating app and I kinda met some interesting people last night." This was as close to the truth she was willing to share.

" Really?! That sounds juicy. Tell me more."

" There was that high-class type of guy with a weird obsession with his cat…. It treads the line between cute and creepy." Another bing from chat and Eui opened her

speaker as she checked it out. She almost spits in shock at Zen's picture. That guy is seriously just too much. Did he just send her a selfie in his workout clothes?

Wasn't he being a bit too casual? She knew 707 cleared her of suspicion, but still, he shouldn't really send his personal pictures.

" Eui? Are you there?"

" Sorry, I just got a message.. What I was saying?"

" The rich cat guy? Is he cute?"

"….. He has a more classy handsome look to him. His sense of humour needs a little work. he is a little out of touch."

" Oh, you hit the jackpot with that one."

Eui scoffed. " No way. He is the last person I would date." The bastard threatened her and she wasn't going to forgive him for that.

" What other interesting people did you meet on the app?"

"…. There was that cute college kid… I liked him… he reminds me of myself in the past."

" Seriously? A college kid? I didn't know you liked them young."

" What? Not like that. He is a greenhorn with no direction in life. I can't have a relationship with someone who is still discovering themselves."

" True. He probably wouldn't understand your workaholic ways."

" Hi, I am not that bad."

"…. Sure. Anyone else?"

" Not really…" She didn't feel like talking about 707. She has yet to fully understand him. He seemed like a character out of a cartoon or something. His personality felt like an exaggeration of sorts. Of course, she could be wrong.

" So who was chatting with me just now?"

" It's Hynn. He is a musical actor, but I don't know how good he is…. I kinda want to see his performance." It wasn't a good idea to share Zen's name. She had a feeling it would do her no good if Yon saw him. That man's looks made an entirely too loud of a statement.

" Oooh someone who shares your passion. You should totally check out his work." Yeah, leave it for a workaholic writer to choose an actor to be interested in.

" Will do…" Eui wondered what type of plays was he in? If she went with looks he definitely would be romantic. She hoped he had more range than that. Being typecast would be boring.

" So are you interested in him… romantically I mean?"

"...Not sure. He is a bit too flirty for me." It felt awkward to respond to him and she wasn't really the type to casual flirting. If she is going to put an effort into courting she would like to see some result. Besides dating an actor or even a musical actor seemed like loads of trouble.

" come on now. You should take some risks."

Haha, what bad advice! Did she take a risk yesterday and was now paying for it? She would rather take the risk of not dealing with people at all. It would be much safer and less chaotic.

" ever heard about an organization called RFA?" According to what Zen RFA was quite well known among the entertainment industry.

" RFA?" The name sounded familiar. The face of a beautiful blonde popped in her mind. " Rika's fundraising association….Yeah, I remember. They used to organize

great parties. It was a perfect place to make connections with high profile people but they stopped doing any work a couple of years ago. I heard the main founder

died." Yon attended one of their earlier parties with a client of hers. Their founder Rika left quite the impression.

" I see. Is it a shady organization?" Eui had to ask. Yesterday's events were rather strange.

" What? No. As far as I knew they were quite honest. They had C&R International company's Executive Director as one of the organizers and he doesn't seem like the type to do anything shady….."

Executive director? Oh, she was talking about the trust fund kid. Well, that matches up with what she knew.

" wait? How did you hear about RFA anyway? You aren't the type to care about such things?" Yon's senses were telling her something was off.

Eui chuckled hopelessly. The type of work RFA is certainly outside her expertise and now she was in charge of hosting their next party. How ironic? For someone like

her who despised socialising especially in high profile parties to organize one. The irony?! " The musical actor Hynn told me about it. Apparently he used to get his

sponsors from such events." There was no need to give her the details.

" Oh, I see. If the two of you ever hit off, I would happily help him with sponsors." Yon knew of her friend's lack of interest in romance and how hard it is for men to

date such a woman. So she would certainly need to bribe the man to stay with her best friend for a while longer or at least until he discovered her good points which

were buried under years of workaholism.

" ….. I feel like you're mocking me here. I am perfectly capable of having a normal relationship without you bribing my boyfriend." She didn't appreciate the personal jab.

" Right, remember the guy you dated who was so in love with the main character in one of your books? The idiot thought the author might have similarities with his fake love… so he started dating you."

A long pause ensued as Eui relived one of her personal worst dating experiences. " Yon, do you like opening my old wounds? why not just stab with a dull knife

instead." Although she didn't particularly like the guy much, it still did damage to her self esteem. It didn't help that she indulged in him acting out as the main

character as a part of her writing process.. She was delighted how invested he was in her stories, but she didn't appreciate his dismissal of her true personality.

" Oh sorry Eui, I didn't mean to." She knew that relationship with one of the reasons Eui avoided dating like the plague.

" Maybe I am just not dating material."

" that isn't true. I am sure there is a man who would like a girl like you."

Eui laughed. " Yeah right.. I have to get back to work. see you later this week."

" Yup, see on the weekend."

Eui ended her call with Yon and prepared a quick lunch. It was late in the afternoon when another chat opened. It was 707 so she immediately ignored it. The guy was

dangerous and she didn't want any interaction with him unless she had to. Her curiosity got the better of her and she checked the chatlog. She almost fell over out of

her chair in shock. Did that guy just send a photo of himself cross-dressing? She had to double-take at first. Yeah, that definitely him in a wig and a white dress. That

one terrifying image. If she wasn't on edge enough he had to remind her of possible danger looming behind the person who brought her to Rika's apartment. It didn't

help that the apartment complex had a lot of security cameras. It made her feel that someone is watching her every move.

Later the day she had a chat with Yoousung about Rika, the parties and how to prepare for it. It was quite an informative chat and Yoosung was easy to talk to. She

needed to write emails to possible guests. The other RFA members would probably be the ones responsible for bringing the guests in the first place so she only needed

to do follow up. Maybe she could ask Yon if she knew people who would interest in RFA parties? well, she might need to explain the entire situation and she certainly couldn't.

Eui enjoyed her chat with Yoosung. He seemed really worried about pressuring her but at the same time, he certainly was excited about someone taking up Rika's

work. She didn't want to disappoint such a good nature person. She wanted to live up to his expectation.

Another notification ring distracted her from her work. Man, those people seriously like to chat. Were they always like this or just recently? Jumin and Zen were online.

Should she join the chat? well, at least she could say hi to Zen since they were on friendly terms. She was generally the type to rarely participate in a chat with friends

so it felt slightly out of character for her to initiate

( 1st day – 18:58 – Concerns of two men)

Eui: Zen, you're on.

Zen: Hey, Eui.

Zen: The day's coming to an end, and I'm getting lonely.

What melancholy thing to say? Then again she could relate. If she didn't meet with Yon at least once a week she would be lonely too. Chats and phone calls aren't

always enough to curb such negative feelings.

Jumin: Weak minds surrendering to solitude, how sad.

Zen: I don't want to hear that from someone who got a cat because he's lonely.

Jumin: You are mistaken if you think Elizabeth 3rd is a pet that merely soothes my loneliness.

Jumin: She is my companion. We have a life together.

Zen: Whatever. I don't want to talk about cats… I feel like sneezing.

That was to be expected. These two were like oil and water. They just don't mix well together on their own. She personally agreed with Zen and Jumin's answer wasn't

really a rebuttal. One of the main reason's people gets a pet as a companion is to soothe their loneliness and seriously a companionship between human and a pet with

generally lacking. It seemed like a one-sided companionship since a party entirely depends on the other to survive. Eui did get a pet to get over that disastrous

relationship of hers. it didn't feel very fulfilling for her. Actually it was more of a pain than anything. Taking care of a pet was a huge responsibility and she didn't like

the extra pressure.

Zen: Why do I feel so sentimental today?

Zen: Not like usual.

Jumin: Do you even know what sentimental means?

Zen: Confused Zen emoji

Zen: Isn't it… being excited and anxious at the same time as a teenager?

Jumin: Well. It means you become sensitive.

Jumin: I know the reason behind that.

Zen: Why?

Jumin: It's because of Eui.

Zen: Yup. That's true.

Jumin: Usually, Zen is busy annoying me.

Zen: What…

Zen: Eui will think that I bother people all the time.

Zen: Still. It's true my attention somewhere else lol

Zen: Because of Eui.

Eui: Why?

Weren't they just feeling nostalgic about Rika and RFA? If her appearance was tied to it they probably wouldn't have cared much. It is a sure-fire way to be sentimental

is to remember a dead friend. It had nothing to do with her personally.

Zen: I think everyone's thinking the same thing~.

Jumin: Hosting the party.

Zen: Bingo.

Zen: I keep asking myself if we can finally host parties again now that MC's here.

Jumin: It may be Eui's chance to prove her worth.

" Excuse me?! Prove me worth? Well, I certainly worth more than someone with a golden spoon. I built my fortune from the ground up and didn't have my daddy

handed to me." Eui's dislike towards Jumin skyrocketed. his callous words certainly hit her soft point. Her parents always talked about her worth and how being a

writer was worthless. She was about to respond in kind, but she remembered her position. Didn't that asshole threaten to sue her? She probably should give a more

water down response.

Eui: Why do I have to prove my worth to anyone?

Zen: Nice Eui lolol

Zen: Don't succumb to that robot~

Jumin: I have a habit of saying that to Assistant Kang. I'm sorry for saying that to a lady I've only just met.

That doesn't make it any better, your retard. Now she was starting to sympathise with Jaehee and she didn't even like her that much.

Jumin: To give my excuse…

Jumin: I tend to believe that all humans think about their worth at the back of their minds.

Jumin: But it's true that you're not obligated to prove that to others.

Eui : Is it good that I'm here with you guys?

Jumin: Time will tell the net profit.

ZEN: That was harsh;; Eui is not your employee.

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. It all comes down to how well she takes on Rika's job.

Jumin: That's not what I meant.

Jumin: If Eui can't handle Rika's work very well, then she's good for nothing. Just like Zen.

Zen: What? That jerk.

Was he being rude on purpose or was he just trying to rail them up? Either way, she didn't like it. She was basically doing them a favour taking on Rika's job and she

would appreciate some courtesy. It wasn't her fault their info got leaked and besides if that unknown person knew that much. He might be an acquaintance of Rika so

there is a possibility it was invited under the apartment owner's will and she didn't do anything wrong.

Zen:angry-zen emoji

Zen: Eui, don't listen to that pompous ass.

Zen: He's a stuck up jerk who judges everyone with his petty standards.

Zen: If you want to do Rika's work then you do, if you don't.

Jumin: To be honest, if she doesn't do Rika's work, then there's no reason for her to be in this chat room.

JUMIN: Then V will tell 707 to deny her access to this room.

ZEN: Well…;; That's kind of true.

Eui : Do I even have a choice?

Jumin: It's not that you don't have a choice.

Jumin: You either leave and return to your life, or you stay and work.

Jumin: You can choose.

" Liar, didn't you threaten to sue me, you bastard if I don't do that bloody job." Eui was starting to seethe with anger. She was tempted to throw her phone and forget all about this mess.

Zen: ..I don't want to say farewell to Eui.

Jumin: That depends on her choice.

Jumin: And 'farewell'? How long have you known her?

Jumin: Pathetic.

Zen: Shut up. It's my choice.

Jumin: The reason why the parties were all successful is that Rika managed the guests so well.

Jumin: I wonder if Eui will do well…?

Was he issuing her a challenge? She wanted to proudly say she could easily outperform that Rika, but she wasn't sure yet. She certainly wanted the rich bastard to eat

his own words. She was touched by Zen's kindness although it was kind of weird to defend someone so strongly. Did it have to do with her being a girl? Probably? no

certainly. She doubted Zen would be so open if she were a man. It didn't have anything to do with her personally. Zen is just kind and considerate to all girls. It made

her want to respond well to his kindness which was slightly out of her rather pessimistic nature.

Eui : I'm not sure yet… I'll just do it for now I guess.

Zen: It's okay if you're not good at it.

Zen: If you strain yourself trying to do well, then you'll only feel more burden.

Jumin: Well.

Jumin: Now that she's a member, I would like her to finish Rika's work perfectly.

Zen: Rika chose you,Eui. You'll do well.

Zen:happy-zen emoji

Jumin: What do you know about Rika?

Zen: Well… yeah, you're right.

Zen: I didn't know Rika that well to be honest.

Zen: I wasn't really interested in her. Well… I was thankful for sure.

Zem: But…

Zen: Rika and Eui are completely different people.

Zen: You can't expect her to do that same thing that Rika did.

Jumin: I'll say that's true for now.

Zen: Huh…

Jumin: ?

Zen: The director wants to get dinner with me;

Zen: I ate already T_T

Zen: I guess I have no choice but to go since he basically controls me…

Jumin: lol

Jumin: I should go and provide Elizabeth 3rd her meal.

Eui: Go ahead, Zen.

Zen: Okay.

Zen: Make sure you don't skip your meals, MC.

Zen: I'll be off.

Jumin: Goodbye for meow.

Zen: Don't pretend to be a cat -_-

Eui closed her photo for the rest of the day. She wasn't in the mood to talk after their last chat. If she was a captured character in a dating game her dislike meter for

Jumin would definitely be below zero then again she had a hunch the asshole could sweet talk any character if he wanted too. Zen would certainly ace the game with

his skills. She personally has a love/hate relationship with otome games/dating sims. On one hand, the main character's responses are so bland it is physically painful

to read or the other hand the capture characters are so interesting that is such a shame that would end up with such one dimension/ one size fits all character. It is the

downside of wanting a player's self insert.

She personally likes to think the MC is a mastermind out to capture a harem and she is faking her always accommodating white lily persona. That would certainly make

a more interesting plot. Then you can get a reveal where the MC's true personality with all its flaws revealed and disappointment of the love interest that his white lily

is just a regular human and the one he loved was just an illusion. That would make for some first-rate drama.

Eui was about to take a shower when her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her phone. She missed a chat between Jaehee and the cat freak about the

party. She browsed through it. It gave a clear vision about their relationship as a boss and employee. An uptight boss who only cares about results and an employee

that cares about her keeping her job. They suit each other quite well, however, there is no doubt that Jaehee's personal life certainly suffers from such an insensitive

and workaholic boss. She opened the app to see Zen online so she sighed in relief. She didn't want to deal with Jumin at that moment. It wasn't good for her mental

health. It was almost ten at night. She wondered what he was doing now.

( 1st day – 21:50 – Zen's expectation)

Eui: Zen, you're not sleeping yet?

Zen : happy-zen emoji

Zen: You're awake too.

Zen: I don't think I can sleep tonight.

Zen: We have a new member and also…

Zen : the shocking news that she's at Rika's apartment

Zen : I think I'm going to be up all night thinking about you lol

Zen : Since the controversial one is here, let's talk a bit.

She has a lot to think about as well so she could relate, however, did he have to phrase it that way? It sounds like such a corny pickup line. Then again most of what

he says could be used as a pickup line. Mr Flirty as always is always on, isn't he?

Zen : Do you usually go to bed late

Eui: I tend to.

Zen: You're a night owl?

Zen: I go to bed pretty late too.

Zen: If I finish practice late, I come home and practice my lines again.

Zen: That keeps me up pretty late.

Zen: crying-zen emoji

Zen: It's a bad habit but it's hard to fix.

Zen: Eui

Zen: How do you feel about getting involved in all this.

Zen: If I were you… I would have said no.

Zen: It's too much of a bother lol

Oh, another workaholic joined the chat. Are all of them workaholic except for Yoosung? 707 seemed like a laid back guy but he also seemed to be busy with work.

Well, she wanted to say no to, but some asshole threatened to sue her for trespassing. Why does that fact seem to slip their mind? Wasn't a serious threat? Was she

the only one who took it seriously or something? She definitely considered quitting especially after their last chat, however, she was curious about a lot of things. Who

brought here? What is their relationship with Rika? Did they choose her specifically? or was it just a coincidence? Why did V accept her so easily? She was bloody living

in his dead girlfriend's house. He should have had a negative reaction to this fact, but he seemed rather neutral. Did he expect her arrival? To leave all those questions

unanswered would certainly keep her up at night.

Eui: I am a bit curious to see what will happen.

Zen: I like your honesty.

Zen: Right now, you'll be confused…

Zen: about what Rika used to do, what the party is and all that.

Zen: Take your time to figure things out.

Zen: Also think about if this is the right choice for you.

Zen: To be honest, I'd like to meet you in person.

Zen: Of course… V will never let me.

Meeting in person? She thought about attending one of his plays but meeting him in person. Wasn't too early for that? She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to

imagine meeting Zen in person. She certainly didn't like how that scenario went. Online she could think through her replies and even on the phone, she had time to

choose best responses, however in person that would be impossible without it being awkward as hell. Just imaging it left a bad taste in her mouth. It is better to

change the subject and pray that scenario never happens, however, her curiosity got the better of her and just asked a dumb question.

Eui: What do you want to do when you meet me?

Zen: Hahaha

Zen: Good question…

Zen: It depends on what you want.

Zen: Since I'm an actor, I can act out anything.

Zen: Why don't you use that?

Eui sighed in defeat. Can he say anything more suggestive? Please stop. Well, she would like to say two can play that game, but she couldn't. her acting skill might be

good, but she was rubbish at the romantic genre. His flirting specs are so high. She would certainly get KO'd.

Zen: Anyways…

Zen: I can't figure out what V is thinking.

Zen: He's probably with Seven trying to find out who led you to the apartment.

Zen: Thinking about that makes my head hurt lol

Zen: I am a member…

Zen: So I fully trust V, and intend to follow whatever he decides.

Zen: I hope you get the chance to talk to V more.

Zen: But unfortunately… he rarely logs in.

Eui: Why doesn't V come here often?

Zen: You can only log in to this chat room when you have the Internet.

Zen: As far as I know, V travels a lot these days.

Zen: So I think… it's because he often goes to places where he does not have internet access.

Zen: I don't know why he travels that much though.

Zen: I have to go practice my lines.

Zen: You should go to bed early.

Zen: We can talk tomorrow. ^^

Eui: I'll go to bed soon.

ZEN: Good girl.

Zen: You're cute.

Zen: Then I'll get going.

Zen:happy-zen emoji

Zen: Oh. I forgot.

Zen: * Photograph Of A Flower*

Zen: This is a photo that V gave me as a gift…

Zen: He told me to think of it whenever I feel nervous.

Zen: I think about this photo before I go up on stage.

Zen: If you… feel nervous too…

Zen: I hope this helps you get over it.

Zen: Good night…!

It was almost eleven at night. She usually didn't go to bed early, but she had an important book signing early tomorrow at the public library and she couldn't go with a

dark circular under her eyes. She took a quick shower and put on her pyjamas before hedging to bed. She opened her phone to send a confirmation about tomorrow's

appointment when she noticed Jaehee was online. She didn't feel like talking to her at first, but she changed her mind at the last minute. As the only other female in

the group she at least had to talk to her.

( 1st day − 23:15 − Jaehee's favour)

Eui : Hello.

Jaehee: Hello, Eui

Jaehee: It's late.

Jaehee: I'm glad you came.

Jaehee: I wanted to talk to you.

Jaehee: As you well know…

Jaehee: everyone dearly hopes to hold the party.

Jaehee: It seems that you have two choices.

Jaehee: You escape that place and go back to your daily life, or you stay there and do what you can.

Jaehee: I… hope that you choose the latter.

Jaehee: To repeat…

Jaehee: I hope you take on Rika's work and carry it on.

It's too late for that now. You don't pressure someone then tell they have the right to choose. She decided to take on Rika's work and didn't plan backing down.

Eui : I plan to try my best.

Jaehee: Thank you for saying that.

Jaehee: You will be happy if you stay with us.

Jaehee: I… did not voluntarily join the organization either.

Jaehee: but I have never regretted it.

She thought as much. Jaehee didn't strike her as someone to do volunteer work. She seriously hoped Jumin paid her enough for all that extra work.

Jaehee: Who attends our party…

Jaehee: All depends on you.

Jaehee: Before you leave…

Jaehee: Do you have any other questions?

Jaehee: I cannot tell you about V or Rika…

Jaehee: but I can share what I know about the other members.

Who should she ask about? Well, she was curious about the one who directed her privacy, however, she wasn't sure it was safe to ask about a person like him. She

wanted to avoid him at all costs. Information about Jumin, she could just ask Yon or read public information about him. She doubted his personal life was anything

interesting to ask about. She could ask about Yoosung and Zen as she liked the two of the best. She could also ask about Jaehee personally. She didn't have much

interest in their personal life and didn't want to sound nosy. After a minute of thought, she decided to ask about Zen. She wanted to know about his work. If he acted

in interesting work. Jaehee should definitely know about this. Her interest was a pure professional.

Eui: I'm curious of Zen.

Jaehee: His real name is Hyun Ryu. He does not use this name very often.

Jaehee: He debuted as a musical actor at a small theatre company when he was 16.

Jaehee: He gained some publicity with the musical 'Tei's Tea Leaf' when he was 19.

Jaehee And until now, he has been gathering many fans with his amazing singing, dancing, and acting skills.

Jaehee: But he has never held a meet and greets or an event for fans. He hasn't been involved in any scandal as well.

Jaehee: His only interest seems to be acting and improving his singing and dancing. Nothing else.

Wait that doesn't seem right. Nothing else, my ass. That guy is clearly desperate for a girlfriend. He even got happy when a strange girl popped up in their private

chat. If that doesn't scream lonely and want a girlfriend then Eui would start to doubt her analysing skills.

Jaehee: This is all that is known to the public.

Jaehee: In actuality, he is a workaholic man in his 20's with a dirty mouth but an affectionate heart.

Wait, a second. Define dirty mouth because that could mean two different things. Actually she could see it being both with how suggestive he was being and how bad-tempered he was with Jumin.

Jaehee: In addition, it's been said that his agency earns more profit from selling photos of him than from ticket sales.

That is kinda sad in away. It is like someone telling her book sold out only because the cover was pretty. That would be a huge blow to her ego, but then again Zen

seemed to be proud of his looks.

Jaehee: Zen's beautiful looks are absolute amongst women.

Jaehee: *Zen photo #4*

Hi, did she just send a photo collage of Zen's selfies and movie posters? Oh, dear, she did. She didn't know what to react to. Zen sending his selfie in bed to a group chat or Jaehee actually keeping it. Wait, is that a collage of his photo or did she actually print them out? Eui didn't want to overthink it so she didn't comment.

Jaehee: I hope this answered some of your questions.

Jaehee: This is all I know.

Jaehee: It may not be fun chatting with me since I'm a woman…

Jaehee: but I hope you do not avoid me too much.

Well, she planned on avoiding her, but not because she was a woman. What gave her a strange idea? Personally she prefers female company to male ones. Most guys

can't really be platonic friends with women especially if they became close.

Eui: You're fun too.

Jaehee: Me?

Jaehee: …I have never heard that before.

Jaehee: I think you are quite peculiar.

That was an understatement. Eui had been called many things and normal was never one of them. She honestly thought Jaehee might be fun if she loosens up a little.

As a fan of musical theatre, they certainly had something in common to talk about. She would probably be the only member she wouldn't mind meeting in person. She

always got along with fans of the entertainment industry ( movies, theatre, books, games). As long as they love something that has a story then they certainly had her interest.

Jaehee: I'll leave now to get some sleep.

Jaehee: I hope you enjoy your night.

Eui: Sleep tight.

Jaehee: Thank you. I hope you do not stay up too late.

Jaehee certainly needs good sleep with a boss like Jumin. Eui was starting to like that uptight secretary. Hopefully, she can get along in the future. She checked her

alarm for the next day and went to bed wondering what the next day had in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyo's notes  
Thank you for reading my story  
This is my first story on AO3 and in mystic messenger fandom. My writing has improved in recent years, but it hadn't yet reached the level I want so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please tell me what you thought about Eui.


End file.
